Known semiconductor or IC packages such as leadframe packages and BGA packages, for example, typically include a housing to protect the semiconductor chip and the electrical connections between the semiconductor chip and its rewiring board from mechanical and environmental damage. The semiconductor chip is typically embedded or encapsulated by a plastic or polymer-based material which forms the housing of the package.
The reliability of semiconductor packages can be improved by improving the moisture performance of the package. This is normally performed by the selection of compatible package materials in order to increase the resistance of the package to the damage caused by moisture. The process of identifying and testing package materials to achieve the desired compatibility is time-consuming and, therefore, expensive.